Pieces of my Heart
by Pieri Alea
Summary: De todas las personas, Tony nunca imagino que sería el Capitán América quien rompería su corazón. Pero para cuando Steve se de cuenta de lo que hizo tendrá que luchar contra un arquero y un soldado con brazo de metal para intentar recobrar el amor del genio...si puede... / Slash / Stony / IronHawk / WinterIron
1. Chapter 1

_**Pieces of my Heart**_

Meses después de todo el problema con Ultron, las cosas parecían estar recobrando su normalidad. Bueno la normalidad que pueda existir en un variopinto grupo de súper héroes.

Todo comienza con Pietro logrando sobrevivir gracias a la máquina de la Dra. Cho. Luego, Bruce regresa del extremo del mundo al que se fue y ahora está en una especie de romance con Natasha Romanoff que solo admite besos y abrazos cuando nadie los está viendo…o al menos eso es lo que ambos dicen. Thor regresa de Asgard después de lograr evitar el Ragnarok y divide su tiempo entre salvar al mundo y reconquistar a su adorada lady Jane. Clint Barton vuelve como un vengador activo además de admitir que "su familia" en realidad es la familia de su difunto hermano y que él no tiene esposa o hijos. Y finalmente un chiquillo llamado Peter Parker, más conocido como Spiderman, se une a los Vengadores después de salvarlos durante un par de batallas.

Así que esos eran los hechos importantes que habían ocurrido con el transcurso de los meses. Por lo menos, eran los hechos de los que todos tenían conocimientos.

Ya que nadie más que Clint sabia de la naciente relación amorosa entre el líder de los vengadores, Steve Rogers alias Capitán América, con el financiador de los mismos Tony Stark ex Iron Man.

Fue entonces que apareció el soldado de invierno con todas las memorias de James Buchanan Barnes…y todo se fue a la mierda.

Clint no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Realmente no lo podía creer. En medio de la sala estaban todos los vengadores. Desde los antiguos hasta los últimos.

Todos estaban riendo y conversando mientras tomaban sus bebidas de elección como Natasha con su vodka o Bruce con su té. Rodney y Sam contaban sus anécdotas en el ejército. Thor se reía a viva voz mientras promulgaba cuentos de hace milenios. Visión observaba todo en absoluto silencio. Wanda, Pietro y Peter cuchicheaban entre ellos a la par que trataban de sacarle más que monosílabos a Tony.

Tony no era Tony esa noche. Su vaso de whisky estaba tal y como se lo había servido, intacto. Su boca se mantenía mortalmente cerrada salvo por los pequeños "si" "no" "tal vez" con los que le respondía a los chicos. Sus marrones ojos tenían la tristeza grabada en ellos mientras miraba fijamente a los ocupantes del pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos a unos metros de él.

En dicho sillón estaban sentados (muy juntos) Steve Rogers y su recuperado mejor amigo James Bucky Barnes. Cada pocos minutos alguno de los dos pasaría su brazo sobre los hombros del otro o colocaría su mano apretando levemente la rodilla ajena…

Steve no parecía importarle que su supuesto novio estaba sentado en una esquina completamente solo.

 _-Entonces…Cap ya sabes que ahora están permitidas las relaciones del mismo sexo ¿no?-_ bromea Rodney con una sonrisa sabionda

 _-Algo así me pareció escuchar-_ contesta Steve en su tono inocente de siempre

 _-Así qué…-_ presiono Sam mirando entre Steve y Bucky

 _-Así qué…-_ repitió Steve arqueando una ceja

 _-Ellos quieren saber cuándo harás publica tu relación-_ dijo Natasha con una discreta sonrisa

Tony pareció animarse un poco ante eso.

 _-Yo no tengo ninguna relación-_ respondió Steve con un leve rubor

La sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Tony decayó un poco.

 _-¡Vamos Cap!-_ se queja Sam _-Todos aquí sabemos de lo que estás ocultando_

Tony parece que quiere decir algo.

 _-Si Steve-_ se burla Rodney _-todos aquí sabemos que tú y Bucky siempre han tenido ese épico amor que atraviesa las barreras del tiempo…literalmente_

Steve se ríe sin negar nada, Clint puede jurar que escucha y ve como el corazón de Tony se rompe en ese mismo instante.

 _-Yo amo a Bucky-_ confirma Steve sin notar como Tony se aferra a su vaso temblando _-Lo amo profundamente pero no como ustedes creen, él es mi hermano_

Los demás se ríen sin creerle mientras Bucky le revuelve el cabello al Capitán.

Todos siguen celebrando y bromando. Nadie más que Clint se da cuenta de que Wanda ha decidido que tenía suficiente y se está llevando a Tony de la sala junto con su hermano y Peter.

Nadie más que Clint nota como los gemelos ocupan un lugar a cada lado de Tony como si lo estuvieran protegiendo. Nadie más que Clint nota que Peter le dirige una mirada furiosa al icono de América.

Nadie más que Clint está prestando la suficiente atención para notar que Tony se deja arrastrar con la mirada pérdida y una lágrima derramada.

 **AES**

 **Yo estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic "Más que un recuerdo" del fandom de Percy Jackson, pero por alguna razón mi mente vago hasta esta idea y la escribí XD**

 **Espero les guste la idea, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. Estoy planeando que sea una historia corta de cinco o seis capítulos como máximo.**

 **Y aun no decido con quien va a terminar Tony. Podría ser Clint, podría ser Bucky o Steve podría dejar de ser un hijo de perra y salvar su posible relación.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Byebye**

 **Pd: Me da pena hacer sufrir a Tony T-T**

 **Pd2: Los Maximoff y Parker van a ser algo sobreprotectores con Tony lalalalala**

 **Pd3: No hagas enojar a una bruja del caos**


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky Barnes había sido uno de los mejores francotiradores de su generación. Con el pasar del tiempo (y estando a manos de HYDRA) sus habilidades fueron incrementándose a niveles insospechados. Por eso no necesito más que un par de días para darse cuenta de una peculiaridad que parecía ocurrir.

Cada vez que Steve entraba en la misma habitación que ocupaba Tony Stark, siempre aparecerían Peter, Wanda o Pietro para llevarse al multimillonario a cualquier otro lado sin dejar que Steve pueda hablar con él.

Lo curioso del caso era que Tony parecía sorprendido y algo alegre de ser necesitado con tanta frecuencia por los vengadores más jóvenes. El otro punto curioso era que Steve parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con tantas interrupciones, obviamente el Capitán quería poder conversar con el genio filántropo.

Bucky no era idiota. Conocía a Steve como si él lo hubiera parido…lo cual suena raro y extraño pero después de pasar toda su infancia casi criando al flacucho y testarudo chico, lo conocía mejor que la misma Sara Rogers. Así que no le tomo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que Steve parecía tener un enamoramiento en Stark.

Steve siempre había tenido debilidad por los morenos, sarcásticos y aguerridos. Miren nomás a Peggy y ahora a Tony. Ninguno soportaría la mierda de nadie.

Pero Steve no notaba lo que Bucky sí. Tony era fuerte por fuera pero por dentro era un alma frágil y algo sensible, se notaba en sus ojos cargados de culpa y pesar. Como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera en su espalda, como si hubiera visto tantas muertes y fuera culpable de todas ellas. Como si cargara con el pecado mismo que no puede reparar.

Es entonces que se acuerda de las palabras de Steve en aquella reunión de bienvenida.

" _Yo no tengo ninguna relación"_

" _Yo amo a Bucky. Lo amo profundamente pero no como ustedes creen, él es mi hermano"_

Steve a veces era tan estúpidamente cobarde. Bucky podía entenderlo. Podía entender el miedo de que alguien supiera sobre esas inclinaciones que antiguamente se consideraban no naturales. Podía entender el temor que le recorría ante la posibilidad de que se lo lleven, lo metan preso y lo maten por pervertido.

Podía entenderlo porque era el mismo miedo que Bucky había sentido durante su infancia y juventud. Luego lo volvió a sentir durante el servicio. Cada maldito día podía ser el último si su secreto se daba a conocer.

Pero ya no eran los años 40, ya no metían preso a nadie que prefiriera una pareja de su mismo sexo, ya nadie corría peligro de amanecer muerto si alguien lo señalaba. Ahora podían decir abiertamente sus gustos, incluso podían contraer matrimonio cuando antes era un sueño imposible de pensar.

Así que entendía a Steve pero no podía aceptar que siguiera con sus miedos.

Por eso Bucky decidió que hablaría con Tony por Steve. Para variar tendría que arreglar los desastres que Rogers ocasionaba sin darse cuenta.

El problema fue que durante sus primeras visitas (en las cuales utilizo como escusa su brazo de metal), eran arduamente vigiladas por Wanda Maximoff. La bruja escarlata no los dejaba solos ni por un segundo, vigilándolo cual halcón casi como si pensara que Bucky mataría al multimillonario en una de sus visitas.

Solo paso una semana. Al octavo día Wanda no estaba en su puesto de perro guardián y cuando Bucky se fue al gimnasio se dio cuenta de que no había hablado de Steve sino que se pasó todo el momento bromeando con el multimillonario para sacarle un par de risas y coqueteando descaradamente mientras disfrutaba verlo relajado (y un par de veces sonrojado).

James Buchanan Barnes, más conocido como Bucky o el Soldado de Invierno, siempre había puesto a Steve por encima de él. Más tarde eran los deseos de HYDRA por encima de los suyos.

Fue una decisión relativamente fácil. Bucky decidió en ese mismo instante que si Steve iba a seguir siendo un cobarde y no luchar por lo que quería pues entonces Bucky no tendría remordimiento alguno en robarse el corazón amable y bondadoso que Tony había demostrado tener.

El Capitán tendría que avivarse porque el Soldado de Invierno no iba a desaprovechar la ventaja ofrecida.

 **T &?**

Desde las sombras Wanda observaba como el Soldado de Invierno llegaba a una resolución. Tranquilamente saca su teléfono y envía un mensaje. Luego desaparece para tramar lo que haría con la información obtenida.

 _ **De Wanda**_

 _ **Para Pietro; Peter**_

 _Hey, he decidido que Barnes es un buen sustituto para el Capitán. No interfieran o lo lamentaran._

 _ **De Pietro**_

 _ **Para Wanda; Peter**_

 _No, no, no, no. ¡NO! El elegido es Barton y no puedes cambiar eso. Además es culpa de Barnes todo esto._

 _ **De Wanda**_

 _ **Para Pietro; Peter**_

 _Estuve en la cabeza de Barnes, no es culpable de nada. ¡Y él es el elegido!_

 _ **De Pietro**_

 _ **Para Wanda; Peter**_

 _Nada de eso. ¡Spidey está de mi lado!_

 _ **De Peter**_

 _ **Para Wanda; Pietro**_

 _¡Chicos! Les recuerdo que todos los días acudo a un lugar llamado preparatoria. Si mi pantalón no deja de vibrar no puedo concentrarme._

 _ **De Pietro**_

 _ **Para Wanda; Peter**_

 _¡iuk Petey! No queremos saber sobre tu vibrante pantalón o lo que tengas dentro suyo. Solo queremos que afirmes que apoyaras a Barton_

 _ **De Wanda**_

 _ **Para Pietro; Peter**_

 _¡Barnes!_

 _ **De Peter**_

 _ **Para Wanda; Pietro**_

 _Estoy con Wanda porque ella es capaz de matarme si digo lo contrario. Ahora dejen de mandar mensajes que estoy por dar un examen y mi profesor me pateara el culo si me ve con el teléfono_

Wanda sonríe mientras guarda su teléfono. Suavemente le pide a FRIDAY que la lleve a su piso. Tiene mucho que planear.

 **T &?**

 **Tada! El siguiente cap. Como verán los gemelos y Peter planean intervenir. Ya vimos el punto de vista de Bucky que de por si explica un poco lo que pasa con Steve.**

 **Espero le haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Byebye**

 **Pd: El Capi no sabrá que lo golpeo**

 **Pd2: Tony estará sin darse cuenta de nada.**

 **Pd3: Natasha podría darse cuenta de las cosas e intervenir con su propio equipo.**


End file.
